Secret Santa
by NerdyFairytale113
Summary: It's Christmas time and all the kids are spending it at John's house. Despite his protests, John knows that he likes Dave as more than a friend, but will the cool kid every feel the same? JohnxDave oneshot. Homestuck doesn't belong to me it belongs to Hussie.


**This story was actually written for one of my really great friends for her birthday... Just a small JohnxDave oneshot. Hope you like it!**

"Hey Dave, all this snow reminds me of Lofaf. I wonder if there are any frogs?" Jade giggled.

"Well, that would be ironic." Dave said, of course, keeping almost perfectly cool.

John felt a familiar twinge in his heart seeing those two looking out the window together, talking about their memories.

At the moment, all of the kids were at John's house, and it was December 24th, and John had realized only a few weeks before that he liked Dave as a little bit more than a friend.

John turned his attention back to Rose, who was helping him to set out dishes for the dinner Jade had prepared for them. When he finished, he looked back at his sister and best friend and saw them sitting closer than before and whispering to each other. John felt another ache and walked over to the pair.

"Plates are all out." He said happily, trying his best to hid his really feelings. Jade and Dave turned around.

"Great!" Jade jumped up, running to the kitchen and leaving the two friends alone.

"Cool." Dave stood up , but stayed in he room with John.

"You excited for Christmas?" John grinned, himself being very animated for the next day. All the kids had set up Secret Santas, and John really wanted to know who his was, and if Jade would like the presents he had gotten for her.

"Yeah." The coolkid replied looking down. "Who do you think your Secret Santa is?"

"I don't know… But I can't wait to find out!" John could have sworn that he saw a small smile form on Dave's lips before the other boy turned and began to walk toward the kitchen, John soon following close behind.

After dinner was done and everyone had eaten their fill, they all agreed that it was delicious, even though no one had any idea where Jade had found the turkey. It was about 11:30 pm and John and Dave decided to go outside for a bit while Jade and Rose finished getting everything ready for opening presents. The two boys quickly bundled up and headed out into the yard, where John immediately began plunging his hands into the snow and forming a ball.

"Egbert, what are you doi—" Dave was cut off as a hard snowball hit him square in the face. He spluttered and then fixed his slightly askew sunglasses. John saw a small smile on his best friend's face and turned to make another ball of snow.

As soon as John turned around, Dave quickly made a hard snowball and was poised to thrown as soon as John turned back toward him. And when he finally did, he got a snowball square in the face.

This started a snowball fight that lasted a good 10 minutes. Afterwards, the two boys lay side by side in the snow, looking up at the sky.

"Hey Dave," John said quietly. He had gotten a temporary burst in courage, so he quickly grabbed Dave's hand, intertwining the coolkid's fingers with his own. John blushed furiously and then turned his head away from the other boy.

When Dave pulled his hand away, John felt a terrible pain in his heart and an awful fear that he had ruined his and Dave's friendship forever. John felt movement next to him and, thinking the other boy had gotten up to leave, turned his head back around.

To his surprise, Dave had taken his shades off and was now looking down at John, propping himself on his elbow. John looked into his best friend's startalingly red eyes and saw a glint of something that he didn't recognize.

Dave let his lips turn up in a small smile at his friend's surprised expression, and bent his face a little closer to John's.

The kiss was gentle at first, a faint brushing of the lips. Then John threw his arms around Dave's neck and pulled the other boy closer, pressing their lips together more firmly. After what seemed like an eternity, but at the same time all too soon, Dave pulled away, letting both the boys breathe.

After a couple seconds of silence, Dave leaned down and buried his face in the crook of the other boy's neck.

"Merry Christmas Egbert." He whispered into John's ear.

"Oh so you're my Secret Santa?" John laughed, feeling Dave's body shake against his own. "Merry Christmas to you to Dave."

Suddenly both boys' faces snapped up as they heard Rose's voice calling them to come inside. They both got up and walked back to the house together.

Jade was the first to open her presents, and she absolutely loved John's gift of a bone-shaped chew toy and a new computer. When she opened it, she got up and ran over to her brother, giving him a giant hug and thanking him.

Rose was the next to open her presents, and from Jade she got two wizard books, and a new thing of yarn that had green, blue, purple, and red colors. Rose rolled her eyes at the books, but loved them nonetheless and thanked Jade very much, gibing her friend a huge hug.

When Dave next opened his gift from Rose, she laughed at his failed attempt to hide his frown upon seeing a plush Smuppet.

"Sorry Dave, I couldn't resist. I borrowed that from our teenage dad. Here's your real present." Upon saying this, the blonde girl took a package out form behind her back and handed it to her brother. Dave let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the other present.

He unwrapped the gift, revealing a bottle of apple juice, and instructions on how Rose had made it.

"I promised I would make it, didn't I?" John tried to hold back his laughter, but he failed.

"Watch out for the apple juice Dave!" he giggled.

"Shut up Egbert. Thanks Rose." Dave gave his sister a small hug in thanks for the gift, and even she looked surprised at the display of affection, but she hugged him back tightly.

"Your turn Dave!" Jade clapped her hands.

"Well," Dave blushed ever so slightly. "Here you do Egderp." He said, handing a wrapped box to the other boy.

"I am not a derp." John smiled and opened his gift.

The wrapping tore to show an 'All You Could Ever Need' pranking kit and a box of Fruit Gushers. John thanked Dave, laughing, and gave the other boy a hug.

That night, all four kids slept together in the living room. Rose slept in the recliner, Jade in the loveseat, and John and Dave in the pull out bed.

When he was sure Rose and Jade were both asleep, John leaned over and kissed Dave on the forehead.

"Love ya Dave." He whispered, again taking the other boy's hand in his own. Dave smiled and tightened his hand.

"Love you to Egderp."

"I'm not a derp!"

"Night John."

"Night Dave."

**Sorry Dave's present is so small and derpy... Couldn't really think of much else for Rose to give him.**


End file.
